Happy Birthday, Baby
by attackonmyass
Summary: Erwin and Levi like to celebrate in their own special way.


Levi can barely stand it, the feeling of the hot wax dripping onto his pale skin. His nipples, his collarbones, his whole abdomen, and _fuck_ , his navel, all covered in the hot wax. Soft pants and whispers of _more_ leave his lips, his eyes fluttering shut every once in a while.

His whole slim torso is covered in white, marbled with the rainbow. His hard nipples burn with that tingling sensation. "More...more, please...please, I can take it, Daddy..." He whispers, that raw animal _need_ in his voice. He whimpers as Erwin blows out the 6th candle.

Erwin smirks only slightly as he lights another candle. "I know you can take more, my little prince. You still have 12 to go before I fuck that tight little ass of yours. Now be a good boy for Daddy and spread those legs." He growls, watching as Levi's legs open wide for him. He drips the wax onto Levi's milky thighs, running his free hand up and down the boy's waxen torso.

"Hahh, Daddy, please...please, please, please!" Levi begs quietly, not even knowing what he's asking for. "Oh, God, please..." He gasps sharply as he feels Erwin's breath against his ear.

"My blushing boy..." Erwin coos softly, that praising tone in his voice. "Tell me what you want..." He kisses firmly down Levi's abused neck, sucking with those divine lips. The raven haired boy is absolutely melting below Erwin, just like the candle burning and dripping onto his inner thigh. "N-need...Daddy...fill me up..." Levi whispers shakily.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 more candles and Levi's a sobbing mess, his thighs quivering. He's sure he's on fire by now, burning with that intense pleasure, the wax covering his thighs and the little pink mushroom head of his cock. "Please, please, Daddy! Daddy, I'll be a good boy, please, please! Please, Daddy, I need you inside me! Fill me up and make me yours, I want your thick cock ramming into me, claiming me! Daddy, please, just fuck me already!" Levi whines as a 12th candle is lit, the wax dripping onto his feet.

Erwin chuckles, a deep sound like a predator. "6 more, my sweet boy." He growls in his ear. "Hands and knees. Now." Levi whimpers and nods quickly, flipping onto his stomach and sobbing as the sheets press against his sore, burning skin. Erwin frowns and gives his pale ass a firm smack. "Get your ass in the air, slut." He says roughly, spanking the other cheek. Levi can do nothing but comply, raising his ass up high for Erwin.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 more candles and Levi's ass is covered in wax, raw and burning. His hole is puckered and pulsing with need as he waits for what he knows is coming next, what he's wanted all day. "You've been such a good boy..." Erwin whispers, smoothing his hands up and down Levi's back. "Now tell Daddy what you want."

"Cock...Daddy's cock..." Levi whispers, barely able to form the words as he sways his ass for Erwin. "Please..." He rasps, his voice hoarse and raw from all the screaming.

"Do you think Daddy will fit without stretching you first?" Erwin asks softly, chuckling as Levi nods quickly and spreads his cheeks with both hands.

"Wreck me, Daddy.." Levi whispers, closing his eyes and panting quietly. He gasps as Erwin tugs him onto his back roughly, the man looking down at him like a wolf about to feast. Erwin spits on his cock, giving himself a few lazy strokes before he nudges Levi's entrance with that thick head, drawing a little moan out of the boy. First his teases, pushing just the tip in and out before suddenly he thrusts in fully, his thick, long cock deep inside Levi.

The boy gasps, quickly getting over the initial pain. And then came the thrusts, quick, hard ones, enough to make the boy scream and sob. "Mm...fuck, what a good boy...what a good little angel..." Erwin praises in that deep voice, his tone purely erotic. He rams into that small frame over and over again, fucking him into the mattress.

"Daddy! Daddy, I'm cumming, Daddy, Daddy, Da-Ahhh!" Levi gasps and squeals as thick ropes of cum fill him, his hole absolutely stuffed, his own cock leaking and spurting as it rests against his stomach. Soon Erwin pulls out, taking a step back to observe his work.

Levi pants quickly, laying on his side as his chest heaves, little giggles leaving his swollen lips as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm. "Hah...Daddy..." He whispers breathlessly, looking up at that beautiful older man.

Erwin smiles softly, rolling Levi onto his back gently before starting to gently scrape the wax off his reddened skin with a knife they had reserved for the bedroom. "Happy birthday, baby. This was all I could think of as you blew out those candles...I'm so glad you're finally 18.." He whispers as he gently cleans up the whole mess.

Levi hums contently as Erwin treats him so gently after that rough session. He feels Erwin's lips as they graze over his raw skin, and he can't help himself from shivering. "Ready for round two, my sweet boy?" Erwin asks with a smirk as he twirls the knife in his hands, and Levi can't bring himself to say no, his head giving a lazy nod.


End file.
